Exception
Well, I never thought I'd be writing this, but here it goes. I was playing Minecraft like any other player would, in a singleplayer world, starting off like everyone usually does. Y'know, chopping wood, making tools, torches and a shelter. The very first steps to a successful map. I always did this over and over, until at one point I decided to look at the game's code, I just wanted to check it out of sheer curiosity. Nothing suspicious, just like all other Java games I played. Later on, a couple of years at most, I got bored of Minecraft and left it for about 1-2 years. Then I came back due to nostalgia, pretty silly, I know. That's when I started to experience some weird events. I created a world and did the steps as mentioned before, I reached around the sixth night, and then the events started. I realized there were a couple of lava source blocks placed 1 block deep in the ground. And they were placed randomly, one being next to my house that I quickly collected with my bucket. They continued appearing until they were above 13 almost, I put that aside from my mind like a total idiot I am, thinking that it was a new feature that was added in the updates that I have missed. After I removed those lava spots, I continued to expand my house, making it look decorative for once. That's when I realized I was missing some iron ingots for my anvil. So obviously, I went mining. Halfway down, I realized that there was a wall of cobblestone that was blocking my path. Now this wall, I was certain I never put it there. I was one of those players who don't like blocking pathways. Now this is where things started getting really weird. I had an iron pickaxe that was still new, so as soon as I used it to open up the cobblestone wall, it broke within one block mined. I thought this was a bug, but at this point, I was getting really suspicious. I continued on, more events were occurring. I was taking notes: Forests were having much less trees, some chunks were failing to load (This one was rare, though.), torches I place were later on gone, random fire was appearing usually around me and more things. I knew there was something up now, I was terrified, so I exited the world reluctantly and went to the Minecraft Forums and made a thread there about my situation. Many people were replying that I was just full of Baloney and lies. So I gave up that thread. About 3 hours later, I got a PM from another user, saying he also had the same occurrences, so I contacted him via Skype and we talked. At some point he said he had to go. And he went offline. I thought that it must be impossible for only 2 people among the millions and millions of people playing Minecraft to experience this, right? So like any sensible person would do, I went to my thread one last time, and, to my surprise, some users were saying they also had the same situation, unlike before. We talked for some time by PM, about what was happening in their worlds, and so on. But then one of them said something... Interesting. He told us that he encountered a peculiar entity, that he had never saw before on the web or Minecraft or a server. I copied his text and he said the following: "I found this thing in my singleplayer world, at first I never spotted it. But as I was taking screenshots of the weird happenings in my world like you asked us to, I quickly caught glimpse of something as I was looking at the screenshots. However, at the edge of some of the screenshots, sometimes in the water, on an island, on a tree, was an entity I had NEVER seen before. Not even in the media or the code itself." '' This was when I, or US, the group, realized we were not alone in our worlds. I set up a server for us, most of them joined while a few weren't able to. We started out in my 'haunted' world, which was surprisingly exactly like I left it before. Everything was normal for a while, I guided them around my map, showing all the spots of the weird happenings. Then each of them took turns in showing their maps. (Pardon you, it was very time-consuming and not very fun.) We all had parallel things. Eventually we all went off and we were planning to stay in touch. It was not long after they disconnected that I went back to my world to find something horrifying. My house was gone, replaced by a blotch of Netherrack. ALL of my buildings were gone. There was lava and fire pretty much everywhere. At some point, I came upon this weird code on 9 signs next to each other in the middle of nowhere: "''01000101 01011000 01000011 01000101 01010000 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110". The biggest surprise was when night arose, I finally encountered the entity, who looked like... a Steve, but was completely white, literally, just.... white. Despite the fact it was quite hard spotting it. However, I failed to screenshot IT the first time. Because as soon as I approached this peculiar entity, my entire screen went black. And in about 2 minutes, the game closed itself, at this point I panicked and went crazy, I went and told the 'Group' about it, one of them responded they also encountered it but as soon as they relaunched the game their world was gone. I quickly went to my world, fearing that it also was deleted. And, to my surprise, it was. We set up a new server, a new map from scratch, almost everyone, again, joined and we advanced. Built a home, a mineshaft, and a couple of other buildings that were supposed to "attract" this being so it could burn or destroy it, where we could all screenshot it. At some point, most of us went mining for armor, leaving 2 behind on the surface. Eventually, one of them yelled in the chat that our forest that we use for wood was ENTIRELY on fire. There was no thunder either, and the only one who I knew had flint and steel were 3 of us down in the mine. And then the chat brimmed with another code that I screenshotted: "01010111 01001000 01001001 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00111111" At this point, we knew he was here, eventually, both of the players on the surface exited the game. They told us their game went entirely black and closed itself, like mine. And whenever they try to join they get "Connection Refused". As soon as that happened, each one of us was dying one by one, whenever somebody decided to go and try to get something themselves, they would either die or crash randomly. At some point, everyone crashed and couldn't get into the server. Another code appeared: "01000001 01001100 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00101110". I looked behind me, and there it was. That thing. It was at the end of the mineshaft. I quickly screenshotted it. As soon as that happened, my game crashed and closed, and the server also crashed and closed. I left the launcher, never touching it again. That entity keeps destroying my worlds over and over, and stalking innocent players. Don't let it catch you. But there's this feeling that tells me the first code tells us something about it, since it came in signs, not in the chat. SEPTEMBER 2, 2015 Okay, that thing has really terrified me. Now I know I need to be somewhat cautious in my worlds. Hopefully, I hope this thing goes away. Anyway, I have decided to start continuing on this little page, writing down little 'strips' of sentences to log what has occured. For now nothing peculiar, I'll let you know when I find... Something. September 5, 2015 Okay, I just got something interesting today. One of my friends sent us in our group a PM telling us his chat showed this code: "01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010010 01000101 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01011001 01010100 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000010 01000101 01010100 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001111 01011001 00100000 01001101 01000101 00111111". Interesting. September 6, 2015 This is getting ridiculous. I spotted that entity again, looking at me from a distant island. Fortunately I had medium render distance on, otherwise I would've never spotted it. Oh, I forgot to mention, my storage place burned down. Turns out there were new lava spots in the area, does this thing really want to annoy us, or, more accurately, kill us?.. September 10, 2015 Something big happened today. I realized passive mobs were not appearing like they usually do. My land was brimming with Pigs and Cows. I don't think they can just disappear out of the blues, right? Not only the wild ones, but my farm animals had also disappeared. Not to mention it had a cactus wall around it to alert or kill a monster that would try to get inside (Which was something new...). My wolves also disappeared. Of course, I left them back at my house when I went mining. How stupid of me. Something tells me that entity has something to do with it. I hope I collect some information of this, I'll try to ask the group about it. September 11, 2015 One of my friends said that their buildings were gone, just vanished into thin air, they also found blank signs on the ground and in the trees, they claimed that as soon as they started breaking them, their game started lagging incredibly bad, and they were running at about 40 frames per second. Not very normal. Oh, by the way, I saw that entity doing something peculiar, I literally saw it entering one of my buildings, at first I was hiding, but I could tell it knew I was there. It ran inside the building and as soon as I went inside in pursue after it, it was gone. Of course, I regretted chasing it, because as soon as I went out of the building, it blew up by TNT. September 13, 2015 My game has been crashing a lot more recently. Does this thing have something to do with it? I am seriously thinking about hunting it down, even though I rarely see it. I don't want to do it alone either. And last experience with my friends was terrifying enough on its own. Anyways, The first pig showed up within days, it ran away when I went after it, though, I guess that is normal. But I spotted that entity again. I've realized I'm beginning to see it much more often. Maybe I'll screenshot it whenever I can. I've learned a few things in the past couple of days: That entity does not like being followed. If I approach it too closely, my game crashes. It has a tendency of doing activities when you aren't looking. It very rarely approaches you itself. September 15, 2015 Oh god.. I was playing on a superflat creative world, practicing with command blocks, and I saw that thing in the distance. I saw it clearly and screenshotted it with good quality, but to my dismay, something horrifying happened. When I opened the screenshot, it was glitched out incredibly bad. Here, look: I have really underestimated this thing. It has much more capabilities than I have expected. I guess screenshots won't do. I'll find another way. September 16, 2015 I spotted that thing a few more times, mostly standing there, I've realized it has a habit of appearing behind my back. (Thank you, 3rd person mode.) Mostly disappearing whenever I turn around. Anyways, new code was appearing in the chat: "01001001 00100000 01000001 01010111 01000001 01001001 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110". I really need to pay more attention to this code rather than ignoring it, also, I have also realized it barely shows up for a while whenever a code appeared. I think it exhausts itself? September 20, 2015 Okay, that entity pulled a new simple trick on me today, I was standing on a cliff (A high one, unfortunately.) trying to locate my house before night arose. Well, that thing must have taken advantage of me standing right at the very edge. So it is kind of my fault, too. Basically, I was punched of the cliff and died due to THAT. Of course, my items were gone when I came back to collect them. That thing must have also stole it. Right? I'll get that thing fair and square. September 22, 2015 Oh my god, today I actually attacked that entity, I saw it standing on top of a hill. Of course, I still didn't forgive it for stealing my things. So I shot it with my bow. I actually seemingly damaged it, I saw that entity get slightly red, just like every other mob, when they are hit. And it got knocked back a bit too. Of course, some feeling of dread inside me told me I shouldn't have ever done that. A few minutes later I was in for a not so pleasant surprise: My house, (AGAIN?!) was replaced by a blotch of netherrack. I don't think I should mess with that thing too much...Category:Minecraft Category:CreepyPasta